


Life, A Changing Path

by Debris4spike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris4spike/pseuds/Debris4spike
Summary: Joyce POV, as she watches Spike comforting Buffy in "Fool for Love."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Life, A Changing Path

**Author's Note:**

> This was published some years ago on LiveJournal and am just trying to transfer everything here.
> 
> Un beta'd - so any mistakes, please forgive ... and let me know!

Everything was simple.

I was a wife and mother. Then somewhere along the line, things changed.

Simple became hard.

My cheating husband left and we moved house. My daughter made some strange friends and she left for a time.

Finally life became easy again, although I realised that my daughter’s life was impossible.

Yet again life is getting hard.

One of my daughters isn’t quite mine and the other girl is finding college life tough. And, now I may have a “something”.

Maybe we just have to remember that the hardest thing in this world is to just keep living.


End file.
